Diary of an Innocent Bystander
by burberrybonnjie
Summary: Hermione Granger is on Holiday in Auckland when she is captured by Death Eaters. Near Death, Severus Snape decides to tell her everything before she dies. But can he bear to kill her afterwards or will he let her survive? COMPLETE i think that his one wil
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I just take them out to play**

Chapter 1:  


Hermione Granger stood on the glass tile of the Sky Tower, looking down at the ant-like people leisurely walking around Auckland. "This is how a city should be; carefree and calm" she thought to herself. She took a photo with her digital camera and stood off the tile. She looked around for the bathrooms and ran to the first one she saw. She found an empty cubicle and began to think to herself "Queen Street Arcade, Queen Street Arcade."

She felt the squeezing sensation associated with apparation and found herself in the bathrooms of a very loud place.

She stepped out of the toilets and found herself in a large room full of games and teenagers.  
"Friday night" she giggled to herself as 8 teenagers race into the arcade, dressed in nightclub gear, running for the dance game machine. She walked up the well-light stairs to the Burger King above and walked out onto the buzzing, loud Queen Street. Everywhere she looked there were a different group of people. Teenagers around the arcades and fast food restaurants, businessmen in the cafes, partygoers by the clothes shops and socialites at The Civic. Everyone who was anyone was here in the agora that made up Queen Street. She walked around for a while before slipping into an alleyway and began to think to herself" Mount Eden, Mount Eden, Mount Eden."

She felt the same horrible squeezing sensation and opened her eyes. She was in the crater of the scenic Mount Eden. The wind blew softly as she began her assault up the mountain. When she reached the top her jaw dropped. She could see all of Auckland from here, it looked so, there were no words to describe how brazen it looked. The lights glimmered in the darkness and dared her to take a picture of them. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of the stunning view. She felt her eyes begin to water as the wind slowly began to become faster and whinier. She felt her hair begin to turn into a mess. She ran down back into the crater and began to again think of her next destination. "Piha Beach, Piha Beach, Piha Beach."

She felt like she was being squeezed through a straw before the salty smell of the sea engulfed her.  
"Woah" she muttered to herself before sitting down on the black sand and letting the sound of the waves crashing into the sand engulf her. But little did she know that 2 dark figures had driven up to the beach and were making their way toward her.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot 

Chapter 1:

She quickly dozed off, lulled by the sound of the waves crashing into the sea.  
Suddenly 2 pairs of hands grabbed her arms and legs and began to drag her off the beach. Hermione began to squirm and thrash to get out of their hands and away to the nearest house.  
"WHAT THE, HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY!" Hermione screamed and began to thrash harder, attempting to get away. One of her captors quietly whispered "muffliato" under their breath and hermione began to realise the predicament she was in. She knew what was happening now. She had been captured by Death Eaters and was going to be tortured and killed." YOU…YOUR WIZARDS!" she screamed and struggled to get away from her captors. She began to think" Grimmauld Place, Grim…" but her thoughts were interrupted by a silky voice  
"No apparating from you Miss Granger." Another spell was muttered and ropes began to magically tie themselves around her. There was no escape. She felt a hand go into her jacket pocket and retrieve her wand. Boy was she screwed. She heard something click open and she was thrown into what seemed to be a car boot.  
"Don't forget to do you-know-what Draco." Hermione stopped thrashing around when she heard the name Draco.  
"Malfoy?MALFOY!" she saw the boot open and the streetlight glimmered in her eyes before a fist came crashing down on her face…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry! Just my little plot bunny**

Chapter 2

Hermione groggily began to stir. Her head was thumping and she felt horrible. She looked around the room she was in, and the events of the night before came crashing down. She tried to scream, but her mouth wouldn't move. "Nice body bind" she thought to herself as she looked around the room. She was in a colonial bedroom, only all the toys and photos were in glass boxes. She tried to apparate, but there must have been an anti-apparating/disapparating ward on the room. Her wand was gone, and she was sure that bloody Malfoy had kidnapped her. "Maybe that loser Snape is here too" she thought to herself as she tried to figure out a way to escape. There was no escape. The door was locked, her wand was gone, the windows were sealed shut and she was magically bound to a chair.

The door slowly creaked open, and Hermione saw a dark woman step inside. She had heavily lidded eyes and a strong jaw. She wore a black cloak, and she saw a silver mask in her right hand. Suddenly her mouth was free, and she was able to speak to her captor.  
"Bellatrix you old dragon, what brings you to Auckland? Out to torture a few innocent people, or maybe just to sulk because Voldemort doesn't want you." Hermione spat the words out and then proceeded to spit on Bellatrix's robes.  
"_Crucio._" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione, and Hermione screamed in pain.  
"OH GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hermione was in obvious pain, and her body began to shake and twitch. She couldn't do anything because the rest of her body was still binded. Her hands begged to turn into fists, and the pain coursed through her body.  
" Oh mudblood, I'm here just to ask you a few questions. If you don't reply with what I want, I get to have some fun with you." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione again, and the pain was becoming almost unbearable.  
"Where is Potter?" Bellatrix muttered another spell and a hot jet came out of her wand and hit Hermione. Bellatrix made a circle with the spell and then took it off.  
"Ready to answer mudblood?" Hermione spat at Bellatrix's feet, and Bellatrix began to mutter some more curses at Hermione.  
"I'll never tell you where he is, you stupid imbecile. Why don't you go talk to your precious lord, maybe he might know." Bellatrix cursed Hermione again, and again, and again.

By the end of the torture session, Hermione was near death. Bellatrix muttered one more spell, and Hermione felt the pain associated with the Cruciatus curse. All Hermione saw before Bellatrix left was the blue light of her wand, making everything black…


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine, never was, wish it was**

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up, and pain raced through every part of her body. Her head lulled to her left, and when it came into contact with her shoulder, she felt the pain that was becoming so familiar. Her head was pounding, and she knew that surrounding her was a mix of vomit and urine. She had not eaten in days and she knew the end was going to come soon.

"Is this how I'm going to die? All alone in some old house on the opposite side of the world from my friends." She thought to herself. Tears ran down her face and for once in her life Hermione wished she were dead. Bruises were all over her skin and she had 2 black eyes. She knew her leg was broken, and maybe her jaw was too.  
It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and everytime she tried to say something, all that would come out was a slur. If it were not for the magic rope binding her, she would be on the ground, covered in muck and desperately trying to get up. She closed her eyes, and the familiarity of unconsciousness was nearing…


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN POTTER(though I wish I owned Snape)  
**_italics are what hermione is thinking!_

Chapter 4 

Severus slowly opened the door to Hermiones room. The stink of vomit and urine met him as he walked into the room. In the centre of the room, a chair stood with what seemed to be an unconscious Hermione Granger.  
Looking closer at her, he found that she was definitely going to pass on sometime soon. Bruises and welts covered her body, and her breathing was shallow.  
"Well better now than ever…"

Hermione Granger stirred at the sound of "Well better now than ever…" Due to her extensive injuries, she was unable to see who it was, but the voice was familiar. She listened closely to the voice as it seemed to confess to her.

"Miss Granger, you may not be able to hear me, but if you can please listen." She now knew who the voice was. It was no other than the traitor, Severus Snape. _Boy he had some nerve coming in here to talk to her and not helping her escape_.  
"I've done many bad things in my life, all of which I regret most deeply. Seeing as I cannot tell them to anyone without getting most severely beaten up, and you are at deaths door.."_ How bloody pleasant, might as well say" happy funeral!"_  
"…I want to tell you. I need to get this off my shoulders, and confiding in you will help ease my conscience…"_Oh wow telling a damned person who you think can't hear you is really going to help._  
"…There are certain things I swore never to tell a soul, but I doubt you count." _Gee…thanks a lot_.  
"So here I go……"


	6. Chapter 5

**NOT MINE!  
**_Hermiones thoughts in Italics!_

Chapter 5

"Well, as you know, it was me that murdered Dumbledore…"_No crap! Go on, try and justify his death…  
_"…but I did not want to. When he was with Harry doing god-knows-what, he happened to drink both a poison and the draught of living death…"_ Oh yeah, how do you know?_ As if reading her thoughts, he began to speak again.  
"…he used legimency to tell me about what was happening. When he returned to the Astronomy Tower with Harry, he froze Harry, who was under his invisibility cloak, and Draco barged in on him. Several minutes later, more Death Eaters came in, including myself, and I was told by Dumbledore to kill him. The pain he was going through was excruciating…"_but Harry never told us any of that…  
_"and when he was pleading, it was for me to kill him, not for me to spare him…"_ but Harry…Harry must have been lying, because that's not what he described…."  
_So I did kill him, I had no choice. I had previously been forced to go through with not 1, but 2 unbreakable vows._ 2 unbreakable vows! But that's really hard to do, really advanced magic I hear…  
_"The first one was made by Lily Potter and Dumbledore. I swore never to willingly take my life…"_That explains a lot…  
_"…and the second was made by Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. In that one I swore to do the task the Dark Lord assigned young Draco. He was made to kill Dumbledore, but I had to do it for him"._ But does that mean that if you didn't kill Dumbledore, you would die. But that means dying willingly, which would break your other one….  
"_ if you break not 1 but 2 unbreakable vows, your soul goes to hell. "_Not that you weren't going there anyways.  
_"Now I know that sounds absurd, but it's true. I have never wanted to be his servant, my allegiance is to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord has never heard the whole prophecy, I only told him the first half of the prophecy to prove my allegiance to Dumbledore."_ Oh my god! That's why Dumbledore believed that you were on the goods side. It all clicks!  
_"Well, here goes the next part of my hellish confession…


	7. Chapter 6

**No I do not own Harry Potter  
**_Hermiones thoughts in Italics_

Chapter 6

"Neville Longbottom." _Oh please don't insult Neville while I'm barely conscious…_ **  
**"His story begins with his parents. As you know they are in St. Mungo's due to severe injuries, thanks to Bellatrix." _Yeah thanks to Bellatrix I'm about to kick the bucket…bitch  
_"Well they are perfectly fine" _WHAT!_  
" St. Mungo's is under Death Eater control. Lucius Malfoy owns a considerable amount of the hospital and therefore controls most of the goings-on. They are not allowed to be discharged and the nurse looking after them is also a Death Eater." _Oh My God! Why did the ministry ever let that scumbag live?  
_"They cannot tell Neville this due to the person always accompanying him and deciding everything he does in his life." _His grandmother….  
_"His grandmother and his Great Uncle are both death eaters." _NO WAY!  
_"They have been trying to knock off Neville since his parents were institutionalised. The incident at the pier, his Great Uncle holding him out the window, all attempted murders."_ I never would have suspected her, Woah that's a shocker.  
_ "Neville mis-interpreted the looks on their faces after he bounced. His granny was crying because he was not dead, and they were shocked he had survived the fall." _Jeez poor Neville…  
_"Neville found a diary his mother kept before she went into St. Mungo's which had lots of information about certain things people should not be knowing. His grandmother found out and performed a very powerful memory charm on him." _Oh my stars! That would have almost addled his brain. HIS FORGETFULNESS!  
_"The affect of the charm caused him to have severe forgetfulness, similar to what Miss Bones experienced. If it were lifted, he would be able to tell the ministry a lot of delicate information."_ Stupid bloody grandmother, she's a monster  
_"That toad he is always looking for, whats the name of it?" _Trevor! the toad is called Trevor!_  
"Trevald, that's the one. Well I know for a fact that Trevald is an animagus. Nevilles Great Uncle Algie transforms into Trevor to spy on Harry and Neville."_ So that's why he is always disappearing!  
_"That Mimbulus Mimbletonia is also being used to spy on Harry and Neville." _Jeez how many spies do they need?  
_Off in the distance a deep voice screeched  
"SEVERUS WHERE ARE YOU?" Snape pulled his head up and ran out the door, looking at Hermione one more time before running for the voice…


	8. Chapter 7

**Not mine, I can assure you…  
**_Hermiones thoughts in Italics!_

Chapter 7:

Hermiones mind raced with all the information she had just received. Her head was still throbbing and Snapes chitchat had made it worse. It was harder to stay awake, and Hermione struggled just to keep breathing. She was just about to pass out from the pain when the door re-opened and Snape walked in again.

"Miss Granger, are you awake?"_ Of course I am you loser! That's why my head is lulled over to one side and my eyes are shut!  
_" Oh well, I will continue whether you are conscious or not. I need to get this all out quickly before I am noticed to be missing." He transfigured a chair and pulled it up beside her.  
"Horcruxes Hermione, have you ever heard of them?"_ Of course I bloody have, I'm Harry's best friend_ ,_ he tells me everything…or at least I think he does…  
_"Horcruxes are part of a soul, ripped up so that the person cannot die. You must commit murder for your soul to rip, and the Dark Lord has made not 1, but 6 Horcruxes. The 7th horcrux remains in his body, a mere shadow of what it should be." _Well that explains the whole not feeling any remorse when he kills somebody…  
"_ Dumbledore has destroyed 2 Horcruxes, and that means 4 remain."_ Glad to see you can subtract 2 from 6  
_"I know where the remaining 4 Horcruxes are, and how to destroy them." _Well why didn't you tell Dumbledore then?  
_"Riddles diary and Marvolos ring have been destroyed, but the 4 items remaining all reside in Grimmauld Place or at Hogwarts." _But, why didn't dumbledore see what they were and destroy them?  
_"One is the heavy locket we found in your 5th year. One is the Dark Lords snake, Nagini. The Sorting Hat is another, and I am quite positive Harry is a Horcrux." _But that means Harry has to kill himself for Voldemort to die…doesn't it?  
_"Harry Potter must kill himself for Voldemort to be vanquished. With no Horcruxes left he will not even be able to stand up."_ But Harry has to die!  
_Suddenly Snape grabbed his left arm, and ran from the room, leaving Hermione ever closer to death. Her ears were beginning to bleed and she could taste blood in her mouth._ He better hurry up or there will be no more Miss Granger to confess to…_


	9. Chapter 8

**This is getting really annoying…I don't own potter, I just take him out to play  
**_Hermiones thoughts in Italics!_

Chapter 7:

Hermione could not sleep, the pain would wake her when she even got near to dozing off. Blood was now coming quite regularly out of her ears, and her nose was bleeding too. She had little to no strength left, and it was very tempting to just stop breathing and suffocate. Dried blood covered her clothes and she was sure that she only had a few hours left, maybe even a day if she was lucky. Every muscle in her body ached and breathing was quickly becoming a struggle.

She was left alone for about 2 hours before Snape returned. He quickly sat on his transfigured chair and began to talk.  
"Miss Granger I know you are close to death, and I think you have but a few hours at the most left on this plain."_ Hey, we agree on something!  
_"I do not wish to tell you about the many crimes I have committed, I just wish to tell you what you may be able to tell somebody else if you were to survive this, which is highly unlikely." _Gee thanks for the sympathy twit, get me outta here!  
_"You know better than anyone that Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin. But what nobody seems to know is; who are the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?_ I never thought of that before…I wonder…  
_"Many people seem to think that Harry Potter is the heir to Gryffindor. After all he did pull Gryffindors sword out of the Sorting Hat. But I believe that the heir to Gryffindor is no other than your dear friend, Ron Weasley. _Huh! Ron? That's a bit, well, unexpected  
_"Ravenclaws heir seems to be somebody whose talent rivals your own."_ A compliment from the heartless Professor Snape? Somewhere there must be pigs flying, or an ice rink in hell?_

"I think that Luna Lovegood may just be the heir of Ravenclaw." _Luna, wow I was not ready for that one.  
_" Hufflepuffs heir died some time ago."_ Oh…well poor heirless Hufflepuff, what am I saying!  
_"Cedric Diggory was Hufflepuffs heir and is the only one out of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who can actually prove he was the heir of Hufflepuff." _Cedric! Oh gods if Harry were here now, Snape would be dead!  
_"Miss Granger there is one thing I must tell you. I plan to put you out of your misery soon. The death I have planned will be quick and less painful than the one you would have if I let you be…


	10. Chapter 9

Not mine 

_Hermiones thoughts in Italics_

Chapter 8

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! No way do I want to be murdered by no other than you! Slimy greaseball just give me some healing and strengthening potions and sent me to Grimmauld Place! Don't kill me you imbecile!  
_"That is all I needed to know Miss Granger. I will leave you to die in agony."_ WHAT! No take me to Harry and Ron! Don't leave me alone! How do you know I don't want you to kill me anyway?  
_"Miss Granger I am using legimency to read your thoughts. You are about to die, no potion will cure that. The only thing that will work is Moonfilly Blood, which is extremely rare." _Well go get some you lunatic! Please, I'll do anything, anything!  
_"I cannot get any Moonfilly blood, it can only be collected at full moon. I am truly sorry." _BULLSHIT! Get me out of here if you truly care! Take me to my parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, ANYONE!  
_"Miss Granger you barely have enough strength to breathe! If I took you to your compatriots you would be dead before we even reached the house. I am once again, sorry."_ I'll haunt you forever you narcissistic, maudlin, man! No wonder nobody likes you!  
_"Miss Granger you have crossed the line! Now I will leave you to die alone." With that Severus Snape walked out the door and left Hermione to her sad fate.

She felt the energy being sapped out of her as her last moments in life were being spent. Tears rolled down her face and the last thing she saw was the door slowly opening…


	11. Epilogue

I don't own harry 

Epilogue:

After Snape left Hermione to her fate, he realised that she deserved to say goodbye. As not to wake Bellatrix or Draco, he slowly opened the door. But it was too late to save her. He went and told Bellatrix that she had passed. Bellatrix took the body to the Athenree forest and buried it.  
Hermione Granger was never seen or heard of again.

Severus Snape finally realised that he was indeed going to hell no matter what he did and committed suicide.  
Harry and Ron never stopped looking for Hermione, but due to extensive memory charms in 2005 they forgot who they were looking for.  
Draco became a fully-fledged Death Eater, but was captured in 1998 and executed by the Ministry of Magic.  
Ginny was murdered by Death Eaters in 1997 in London.  
Nymphadora Tonks lived to the ripe old age of 68 before dying of natural causes.


End file.
